Hope Now
by This Little Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger, that's me. Gryffindor's bookworm princess. No one would ever suspect me to date. and if they did, they never expected the lucky guy to be a Slytherin! Draco Malfoy to be exact. ONESHOT! My first EVER story! Read and Review please! :


_**Hope now**_

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters, with the exception of Emily Royal of Slytherin! Enjoy the story guys, it is my first!**

**Now, READ! :)**

Hermione Granger, that's me. Gryffindor's bookworm princess. No one would ever suspect me to date, and if they did, they never expected the lucky guy to be a Slytherin! The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, to be exact.

Everyone said we wouldn't last. Ron said he was using me, I refuse to believe that! WE love each other!

It all started at the beginning of 7th year...

There it is! The Hogwarts Express. This will be the last year I get to ride on it. The years have passed by so quickly! *Sigh* Now, where are Ron and Harry?

Just then I saw a sea of red hair.

"RON! HARRY!" I yelled. "MIONE!" They yelled back.

I ran to them, hugging them tighter then a bear.

"How are you guys? How was your summers? I missed you!" I asked.

"Missed you fine. My summer was great and Harry's... Well, he can tell you about HIS summer!" Ron replied while a blush formed on Harry's cheeks.

"Is that so... Harrrry!" He turned even redder, "What happened this summer?"

Harry coughed, as he opened his mouth a red ball flew at him, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. As they untangled from each other, I saw the "red ball" was Ginny Weasely.

"Ahhhhh... No further explanations needed." I said, while giving Ginny a look that said We'll-talk-later-about-this.

Ginny giggled while Harry blushed. With a teasing tone I said, "You seem to be blushing a lot Harry, are you feeling well?" The only reply I got was a glare from Harry as he blushed redder, how does he do that?

Then, i heard the Whistle of the train, "Well, we must be getting on the train!"

We got on the train and found a compartment. We talked for a bit when there was a knock on the door before it opened. Lo and behold, there was Malfoy.

"Potter, Weasel, Weaselette, Mud... erm Granger" He said, turning towards me,"Granger, McGonagle told me to come get you for the heads meeting."

"OK." I got up to leave and when i turned back to my friends they were all gaping at me. "Oh, did I forget to mention that i am Head Girl this year?" I said innocently while leaving.

Malfoy and I walked in silence to the head car where we got a brief explanation of what we would be doing this year, how we must respect one another, and where are dorm shall be.

"Your password shall be inopinata Amicitia" McGonagle said.

We nodded and left. Half way down the hallway Malfoy grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"MALFOY!"

"Granger, keep it down!" He exclaimed before lowering his voice and saying, "Can we start over this year, you know like NOT hating each other? Please?" He had the puppy dog eyes out. Crap.

"Well, we have to be nice to each other this year so, sure."

"Really?" He said shocked.

"Yes, really. But, I want to get to know you first. Alright? Great!" With that i walked into an empty compartment and sat down waiting for him to enter.

We spent the remainder of the train ride to Hogsmead in that compartment talking. I learned that Draco, yes i call him Draco he insisted, only called me a mudblood because of his father and that his father was now dead and his mother retreated to somewhere in Italy.

About 5 minutes before we go to Hogsmead, we changed into our school robes. And that was when it all started.

About a month into the school year, I started to relise that I liked Draco. A week after that he confessed to me that he liked me. He kept rambling on and on about how he knows that I wouldn't have the same feelings, so I did what any other girl would do to shut a guy up. I kissed him!

He responded almost immediately. when we came up for air i looked up at him and said, "You talk to much Dray." And in response, he smiled and kissed me back.

We kept our relationship a secret for almost the whole year before we went public. Boy, I swear the entire student body and a fair few of the teachers had practiced what to do in case this happened!

Pansy screamed, Ron yelled, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gasped. The other Gryffindors gaped at me like I had three heads and the Slytherins were out raged. The only people who smiled were Emily Royal, a Slytherin I studied with last year, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Harry, who shook just shook his head and mumbled something.

After that I was shunned by most of the Gryffindors while Draco was rejected from the Slytherin house.

The pressure was always on us. Every where we went the snickers, giggles, and scowls followed. At one point Draco and I were ready to give up, then I remembered a song.

I requested from Dumbledore to have a talent show held on the second to last day of school. he quickly agreed with that twinkle in his eye!

A week later, the talent show was held in the great hall. I was last to sing. Right before me was Emily who sang "Stand in the Rain" by SuperChick.

"Thank you Emily for that wonderful performance! Now give it up for your Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" Dean announced, "She will be singing Hope Now by Addison Road!"

I walked out on the stage and heard gasps come from the audience. Yes, Hermione Granger, bookworm, had a body! I was wearing a green long tee, fitted dark blue jeans, and silver flats.

Then, I started singing,

**"If everything comes down to love**

**Then just what I am afraid of**

**When I call out Your name**

**Something inside awakes in my soul**

**How quickly I forget I'm Yours"**

I sang to Draco now.

**"I'm not my own**

**Ive been carried by You**

**All my life**

**"Everything rides on hope now**

**Everything rides on faith somehow**

**When the world has broken me down**

**Your love sets me free"**

I was singing louder now.

**"When my life is like a storm**

**Rising waters all I want is the shore**

**You say Ill be okay and**

**Make it through the rain**

**You are my shelter from the storm**

**"I'm not my own**

**Ive been carried by You**

**All my life**

**"Everything rides on hope now**

**Everything rides on faith somehow**

**When the world has broken me down**

**Your love sets me free**

**"Everything rides on hope now**

**Everything rides on faith somehow**

**When the world has broken me down**

**Your love sets me free**

**You've become my hearts desire**

**I will sing Your praises higher**

**Cause Your love sets me free**

**Your love sets me free**

**Your love sets me free"**

When I finished the Great Hall was filled with cheers and clapping. I was about to walk off stage when I heard,

"Hermione!" I know that voice, that's Draco. I turned around. There he was standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand. The great hall was quiet.

"I know we've been through a lot, what with all the pressure from our peers. But, I know I love you," Que gasps, "And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Is he saying what i think he is?

By this time he was right in front of my. He got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket and opened it, "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

i had both my hands over my mouth, nodding furiously! "Yes, yes, YES!"

He stood up placed the ring on my finger, gathered me up in his arms, and spun me around smiling the entire time.

There was much clapping. And it was then that everyone relised that our love was true.

**"Your love sets me free"**

The End!

**What did you think? This was my first story, tell me what you liked, didn't like, and if I should keep writing! I appreciate any and all things you will tell me!  
><strong>

**Thanks guys!**

**Emily Jane Royal**


End file.
